Big time sick part one
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: When Kendall gets sick with a stomach bug and tries to go on with his normal life, will the guys, Katie, and Jo be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok this was a request from Dino5463,and anyone is always welcome to pm me a request or just say hi! :)_**

**_Kendall's p.o.v_**.

I woke up and checked the time on my alarm clock that read 3:18am.

"Ugg, why am I awake."I said in a hoarse voice to no one in particular. Wait,why do I sound like that?

"Forget it, I'll figure it out tomorrow." I wheezed as my room light flickered on,my eyes burning.

"Kenny, are you ok?" My nine year old sister Katie asked.

"Yea I'll be fine just got a little tickle in my throat. Why are you up?"

"Well,"

"You can tell me Katie-Kat." I smiled

"I had a bad dream." Of course, that was why she had been able to hear me, she was on her way here and she just heard me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She admitted "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I knew it would most likely be a bad idea because I didn't feel so good but I couldn't say no.

My mom died in a car crash before I turned thirteen and Katie had bad dreams about it a lot. I'm sixteen now and I'm in a band called big time rush. I live at the Palm Woods in apartment 2J and I know that even though Katie is very mature, she's still is just a kid, she needs me to be there for her.

"Sure,but can you turn off the light please?" I asked remembering that I shared a room with James and since he and Logan had insomnia so they could wake up very easily.

"Sure." She said as she flipped the switch and went into my bed

"Night baby sister."

"Night Big brother."

-–-––––––––-––––––––––––––-––––––––––––-

James p.o.v

I woke up around 6:30 and saw Kendall and Katie out like lights. Katie probably had another bad dream last night. They looked so peaceful and happy together. I couldn't help but look at them.

"You done?" Logan asked leaning on the doorframe

"Dude you scared the hell out of me!" I yelled

"Sorry." He chuckled "I didn't mean to scare little Jamie." He teased.

"Are you done?" I asked as I heard moving blankets

"Morning guys." Katie said cheerfully

"Morning Katie bug." Logan said just as happy

"Morning." I said flashing one of my not so famous James Diamond smiles at her.

"Did James wake you up?" Logan questioned, knowing that she was a light sleeper and me yelling most likely woke her.

"Yea," She admitted "but Im like way hot because Kendall is burning."

"What do you mean?" Logan said worriedly

"I don't know he didn't sound right this morning and he was sweating a-lot last night.

"Yep he's got a fever alright." Logan said feeling his burning forehead.

"What are we gonna do?" Katie wondered out loud

"We'll have to wait for him to come to us for help, at least we have our day off today." Logan explained, we had Sundays off .

"True." Katie said

"Wanna go eat breakfast?" Logan asked us, probably reading my mind that I was dying from starvation.

"Yea." Me and Katie said nodding our heads creepily and heading down to the crib.

Logan's p.o.v.

Carlos had came down a big ball of energy as usual around 7:30, I told him to try to be quiet today, but I knew that meant barley anything. I wasn't surprised that Kendall woke up being very quiet around ten, I wasn't suspicious he was hiding something, I knew he was hiding something so I just needed a confession.

"You ok Kendall, your very quiet today." I asked concerned

"Yea I'm fine just a little tired, didn't sleep much last night." I knew that was probably true but also wasn't the whole truth. I knew I shouldn't press it either unless I wanted him to get snappy at me.

"Really Kendall, you look terrible." James said honestly

"Thanks man." Kendall said nodding as he put his head on the table, looking miserable.

"I could make you some breakfast Ken?" Katie asked hopefully,but all she would be able to make was cereal.

"No thanks baby sister, I gotta go out for a picnic with Jo."

"Uh are you sure you should go out Kenny?" Carlos asked, wow if he realized that Kendall was a bit off today, then he was really sick.

"I'm fine Carlos." He said with a fake laugh, which resulted in a pretty bad coughing fit,

"You sound sick big brother." Katie pointed out "You look it too."

"It's fine Katie, just a little tickle in my throat again. I'll be back later, I gotta go and meet Jo."

"Kendall," Carlos started, "Helmet and I think it's best you stay home."

"They have a point Kenny." I said softly

"No I'm fine! Can all of you just stop!" He stormed out of the apartment with a picnic basket and a blanket.

Kendall's p.o.v

"Hockey pucks." I had just yelled at all of my friends and my sister, I was gonna have to fix that up. I would have taken the elevator to the lobby, but I got there when it closed And was feeling impatient, so I took the stairs.

"Since when did these get so long." I said whiney as I got to the lobby to see Jo

"Hey Jo." I croaked giving her flowers

"Kendall! Poor baby, you didn't tell me you were sick!"

"Jo I'm fine."

"And Im the worst girlfriend ever." She said sarcastically "now go up to your apartment I'll be right back."

**_Ok thank you for reading, please leave me a review with what you think! :) I'll update soon!_**


	2. Snacks and startling

Kendall's p.o.v.

Great! I had failed totally today, my girl friend knew i was sick, I had yelled at my friends and my sister, just the worst freaking day ever. I Solemnly stood in the elevator as it went up, my head pounding. Jo had gone to do something and would be back soon, and I was stuck going back to the apartment. I opened the door to 2J and saw Katie softly sobbing into James shirt on his lap. I really messed up alright, time to fix it.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry." I said, my voice being a whisper.

"I'm s-s-sorry Kenny." Katie sobbed

"You didn't do anything wrong Katie bug, I just got a bit upset over nothing, ok?"

"Ok." She said as I wiped her tear away

"I love you baby sister."

"I love you big brother." She said as Carlos snickered, I looked to see him and James video taping on their phones.

"Guys!" I failed to yell, Logan came running over as I went into a coughing fit.

"Stop recording and help him!" Logan was very displeased as they stopped recording and stuffed their phones in their pockets. I was carried up forcefully by James and laid,out on my bed with extra blankets, oh was it welcoming.

"Kenny you need medication." I was way to tired to even listen to Logan as I drifted into a deep sleep.

-1-

Logan's p.o.v.

"He isn't waking up." Carlos said plainly

"Thanks for the info." Katie said sarcastically

"We'll wait for him to get up ok? I can call Jo and maybe have her pick up some food?" Anything to get them to stop

"I'm actually right here." Wow did I see that coming? No.

"Oh well should we all go and get some food?" Carlos asked

"Carlos we can't just leave him you idiot!" Katie snapped, his eyes resembling those of a kicked puppy.

"Don't worry about it Carlitos, we can have someone stay here until we get back." James said eying Katie and Jo

"Fine." Was all they said in unison after studying each others faces

"Thanks we'll be back soon!"


	3. Gone to work

_**Thanks to loveshipper, Glee-Clue-Rock-1251, and dino5463 for reviewing, they make my day :-p!  
I don't own big time rush, just in case you didn't notice. But I own the storyline! Yea not the best comeback...**_

Kendall's p.o.v.

I woke up feeling alot worse then I did before, but I had to go to the studio. I got dressed and went downstairs, empty. Great they left without me! I knew they probably took the van,I didn't feel like driving anyway so I grabbed my wallet.

-in the cab-

"Are you ok sir?" The girl that couldn't be older than twenty asked looking in the rearview mirror  
"Fine." I said in my congested voice coughing in my sleeve.  
"Ok, we'll be at Roque Records in five minuets."  
"Thanks."

-meanwhile in apartment 2J-

No ones p.o.v

The two girls were doing their nails, Jo did a coral orange, while Katie chose a light pink and baby blue, switching colors every finger, when they heard a door slam.  
"What was that?" Katie asked  
"Probably the guys with the food, ok we're done." Jo answered as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed it, because her nails were already dry  
To: Jo  
From: Carlos

Hey Jo, there's a traffic jam and we may not be home for an hour or so, sorry, Logan said Kendall should wake up soon and to keep him in bed

"Who was it?"  
"Carlos, they shouldn't be home for an hour or," she paused and theireyes got wide "KENDALL!" Then they ran to the bedroom he shared with James, empty. Where did he go?  
"He must be on foot, so he can't be far!" Katie pointed out  
"Not if he got in a taxi." Jo pointed out  
"What should we do?" Kate asked grabbing her bag  
"We sit and wait."  
"Ok." She put her bag away and sat with Jo on the couch "I'm tired of waiting."  
"Yeah me to."Jo agreed "wanna play twister?"  
"sure."  
-

Kendall's p.o.v.u

"Thanks." I tried my best talk as I shut the door even though it came out like a whisper. I walked into walk records and took the elevator Up to Kelly's office.  
"Come in." You could hear the chirpy in her voice as he walked in "why are you here Kendall, you have the day off today, It's Sunday. I think you should get some rest to, you don't look so well."  
"I'm fine Kelly,the guys went to the studio though."  
"Do you hear Gustavo yelling?"  
"No."  
" then James and Carlos aren't here."  
"Good point."  
"Do you need me to drive you home?"  
" that's ok, I have to go Christmas shopping for,Katie and the guys."  
"Kendall, it's only December fifth, go home and get some rest." I was about to object, when I sat down in her rolling chair and went to sleep.

No ones p.o.v.

"Kendall? Great." She called the only boy she knew that could help, Logan. Don't get her wrong, James and Carlos were nice boys, but Carlos didn't know what to do and she didn't know about James and she didn't feel like taking a chance.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Logan it's Kelly,can you pick up Kendall from the studio?"  
"He's at home, sleeping."  
"No, he's actually in my office,sleeping."  
"I'm stuck in traffic with James and Carlos, but I should be able to get there in half an hour." The raven boy answered as he took the next exit and started on the back way.  
"That's perfect, thanks."she hung up the phone


	4. Bandana man and KFC

I have to say thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys are amazing! I made this at two in the morning just for all you guys!

Logan's p.o.v.

I finally got to Roque Records after going on some stupid back roads, we probably would have been better off if we took the highway. it took us fourth five minuets to finally get to familiar territory, the thirteen to get to the studio. I was currently deciding if I should leave Carlos in the car or not, then I thought about how many zeros the car cost and how Carlos was well, Carlos, so not the best idea. I was already stressed because Carlos and I were the only ones with a phone for the car ride, and it had died,the girls had to be worried sick!

"Alright, James I'm gonna need you and Carlos to carry Kendall out to the car."

"'Course Logie!" Carlos replied cheerfully

"James?" I looked in the backseat to see James softly snoring, great. "Carlos activate wakeup mode." I saw Carlos pounce on James, his eyes snapping open and throwing him against the door playfully.

"Alright,break it up! We need a quite ride home for Kendall. Understood?" I saw them nod their heads "Good now lets go get him." I opened the van doors of the big time rush mobile, then locked them And scurried into the the elevator and going up to Kelly's office, I got Lost in my thoughts, but was brought back by the ear piercing ding.

"Come in!" Her Normal chirpy voice answered, no matter what kind of mood she was in, she always sounded like that until she knew who was there.

"Hi Kelly, thanks for keeping him here, he should have just stayed in bed like he was told."

"It's fine logan, he said that he thought you guys had left without him."

"We went to get KFC but that turned into a real nightmare, the girls should have been watching him though."

"Oh, they didn't call yet, but if they do I'll tell them your on your way back."

"Thanks. James do you think you can manage getting him out to the car?"

"I think I have a better idea! I'll be right back!" He ducked under the couch and jumped up seconds later as bandana man, then sprinted out of the room with what seemed like super speed, coming back with a red shopping cart.

"No." He was not gonna hurt his back too

"Why not?" He whined

"Because he isn't your new teddy bear!"

"Fine." He ducked down again and came up as regular James

"How does he do that?" Kelly wondered out loud

"Nobody knows." Carlos and I said in unison

"Alright I got him, can we go?" James pleaded uncomfortably holding the sleeping blonde bridal style, looking like he may drop him any minuet.

"Yea, just don't drop him. We don't need a concussion too." I waved goodbye to Kelly and ran out to the van. Wow was this gonna be fun? He was so stubborn.

Ok I know it's way short but I won't be able to update tommorow/today, again it's 2 in the morning, make that 2:28-I'm going to sleep


	5. Picking up

Ok so I couldn't sleep, so this happened, yea I'm a insomniac- not fun

James p.o.v.

"Kenny, wake up." Logan softly shook Kendall once we had pulled into the parking lot

"It's fine loges,I'll take him."

"James, he has to take meds anyways."

"Lets wait."

"Uh dude we already waited all day and I can tell his fever spiked, he needs to wake up."

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, shaking Kendall just like Logan

"Mama?" Kendall looked around "Guys? I, you, but, what happened?"

"Your sick bud, we need you to rest up." Logan explained

" Car-car c-cold."

"It's gonna be ok buddy, here take helmet."

"Thank you car-car." Wow he was either delirious or really sick. I think both.

"Do you need help getting up?" Carlos asked, he nodded

"Yes please." It ended up that Carlos helped Kendall up to the apartment, and we didn't expect to see what we did when we opened the door, Katie and Jo were playing, twister?

"What the?" Logan wondered out loud,setting his keys and the two big bags of Kentucky fried chicken on the counter

"Kendall was nowhere to be found, and we were board." Jo explained as she got out of what looked like a very painful position

"Still."

"Oh my god Kendall!" Jo yelled

The blonde boy was crouching on the floor, throwing up in a bucket, Carlos and I ran over to him and started rubbing his back, Logan took the helmet that hadn't been clipped on off his head.

"Carlos, why don't you and Katie go fix his room with some stuff to make him comfy?" Logan suggested

"Ok." He walked up the ladder and onto the second floor with Katie crawling up the swirly slide and following

"You done bud?" I asked a minute after he had stopped, he nodded,pain flashing in his feverish green eyes, I hated to see my brother in so much pain "why don't we get you up to your room then?" Logan softly asked as he grabbed a medical bag from the cabinet and walking up the stairs.

A/n: so they have a choice of going up the swirly slide,up a lader that looks exactly like one for a bunk bed but bigger, and the stairs, I NEED SLEEP it's 4 am here for cryin out loud


	6. Fever

**Ok sorry for not updating I went to six flags yesterday and I'm really excited to say that I'm going again in a few days (I got season passes) and I'm gonna see Bridget Mendler and cody simpson! I can't wait! I'll shut up now!**

No ones pov

Kendall and James's room was spotless. A made bed, tv remotes and video game controllers in the right place, no clothes on the floor, no half full soda cans tipped over on the floor,no multicolored satians this was the cleanest it had been in months! Logan did clean it once a week, but it always went back to its regular state five minuets after Kendall and James stepped into the room. How they did it, well no one knows, but it always happens.

"James, can you unfix his bed please?" A certain raven haired boy asked ever so softly as he was supporting a shaking Kendall.

"Sure.

"Alright buddy, lets get you settled in there." Logan said as he helped Kendall into his bed

"Logie tuck me in?" Kendall asked as if he had the mind of a three year old

"Of course buddy, hold on." Logan replied as he tucked the blankets in Nice and tight like Kendall wanted them.

"Logie your spinning?" Kendall asked

"What, no Kendall I'm not spi-." Logan started as he saw Kendall throwing up again in the bucket that was set up next to his bed "it's gonna be ok buddy, we're gonna get you some medicine." The blonde boy only grunted in response as he stuck his head up and wiped his mouth"You done?" He only nodded

"Alright, James stay with him and I'll, clean this." Logan said walking away with the bucket

"Ok,do you want me to give him the medicine?"

"James, it's all measuring,I need to do it."

"Alright." The tall brunette agreed because he hated math, and he stunk at measuring.

"Jaaameeeessss." Kendall wined

"Yea Kenny?" James asked stroking his sweaty blonde hair out of his face

"Mm dying."

"Your not dying Kendall, you just don't feel your best."

"That's an understatement." He mumbled

"I know buddy, it'll get better."

"How do you know?"

"Remember when Katie had what you had and she thought she was dying to?"

"Yea, she was six. She got sick at the worst time, when mom was in the hospital, in the coma. You and Logan came over and helped me out, I was twelve. Carlos was on a vacation though, so we didn't call got mad that we didn't tell him."

"But he helped Katie and you through that and we intend to do that again."

"Even though you are trying, Carlos ain't doing well." The frail boy shivered as he heard the little Latino actually jumping off the walls after getting a date with the one of the Jennifer's.

"Logan will get him." James said simply and as if right on Que, the noises stopped and Kendall relaxed

"Thanks jam," the sick boy was cut off with a sneeze"thanks James." He finished

"Anything for my baby bro."

"Hey, he's mine." Katie joked sticking her tongue out at them entering the room followed by Logan

"Fine." James sighed

"Ok, it's time for some medicine then bedtime for Kenny." Logan said holding up one of the things that Kendall hated most, a ear thermometer.

"Logie I don't want medicine!"

"Sorry buddy, but it'll make you better."Logan answered maki Kendall pout like a little baby

"No!"

"Kendall,don't make me get Carlos." James warned

"You guys hate me!" Kendall yelled turning into the corner sobbing

"Kenny, we don't hate you, we love you!" Katie tried as she hugged him

"But,your gonna make me take m-me-medicine." He sobbed

"Kendall, we just hate seeing you like this. We need our leader, just please listen to Logan." Carlos begged

"Fine." He turned over and let Logan give him whatever he needed

"Kendall do you want cherry or blue raspberry?" Logan asked

"Blue."

"Ok now drink this."

"But it's baby medicine!"

"Kendall,"

"Alright I'll take it." He said taking the cup and drinking it

"Alright now I know you don't like this, but keep this under your tongue."

"Your right I don't like it." He mumbled as it beeped

"Alright get some rest."

"Night guys." He said as he shut his eyes and started snoring softly almost immediately after

"Alright everyone meeting in the kitchen." Logan ordered softly

"But Kendall went to sleep, shouldn't we wait to wake him up?"

"Carlos, go downstairs. James,Katie,make sure he doesn't get to loud." Logan said in full doctor mode going downstairs

-downstairs-

"Alright does anyone wanna know why they're down here?"Logan asked

"Yea." James said

"Alright Kendall has a fever of 103.7, and that will just rise. So we will need to take him to the doctor tomorrow. I need your full cooperation and help."

"Alright" they all nodded

"Ok where's Jo?"

"She had to go shoot some scenes but she'll be back tomorrow." Carlos explained

"Alright, well I suggest we eat?" Logan asked holding up the KFC bag

"Yea!"


	7. Tonsils

_Ok this is a_ **really bad** _excuse for a chapter, I feel like I was run over by a truck like Kendall and he was on top of me.__ Plus I'm freezing and it's 82 in here, yay for me_

**me- ok I'm way to tired to do a disclaimer, will one of you guys do it?**

**carlos- can I? Can I?**

**me- sure**

**carlos- bigtimeruhfangirl doesn't own us, wasn't that good Kat?**

**me-it was great Carlos but can you simmer down? Your not helping my headache.**

**carlos- sowwy**

**me- its fine **

Kendall's p.o.v.

I woke up feeling like I was run over by a truck. Five times over. I tried to yell for Logan,but I couldn't speak.I stumbled out of bed but I couldn't stand up,I just hoped someone heard me fall.

"Kendall,you ok?" Carlos asked as he ran over to the room I shook my head fast.

"What's wrong buddy?" I shook my head again"can you talk?" I shook my head again

"Here." He gave me a pen and paper

Throat kills me, I can't speak.

"What do I do?"

Get Logie.

"It's just me and you, we're going to the hospital."

No

"You can't talk, we're going." Carlos asked grabbing money off my nightstand

Why did you take the money?

I scribbled and he just mummered something about a taxi

Carlos can I have a water?

"Course buddy." He smiled glancing at the note and throwing me one from the fridge. I took one sip and tried to scream from the pain but I only made a barley audible squeal

"What's wrong, did I do somthing?!"

Just my throat, can we go?

"If your asking to go, and your not delirious, we're going now!" Carlos answered suddenly picking me up bridal style and running out the parking lot and stuffing me in a taxi.

"Where to?"

"Closest hospital as fast as you can."

"That'll be in five minuets."

"Aright." I looked at Carlos for a long time and watched as he called Logan, who got to the hospital quicker than we did.

"Hey loges." Carlos said with me in his arms again bridal style

"Hi 'Los, Kendall, Carlos said you couldn't talk,can you try for me?"

"Loges don't, he tried to scream when I gave him some water, but it was just a quiet squeak."

"Shi- I mean sugar!" Logan cursed which was somthing he never did "Kenny you need surgery to remove your tonsils."


	8. Jo hits 'em where it hurts

**I would like to thank mrspena71112 for reviewing, and I still have a headache and can't sleep, so bring on the next chapter. And the disclaimer is a side effect of watching every episode of big time rush season one and season two**

_Me-oh boy this again_

_Logan-I can do it this time, Carlos is tackling James right now_

_Me- thanks, I can hear it from here_

_Logan- bigtimerushfangirl does not own, Kendall Francis Schmidt, Logan Phillip Henderson, Carlos Pena,_

_Me- I thnk they get the point_

_Logan- alright, _

_Me-thank you now it's 5 in the morning so get fanboy and chum chum to bed along with Kendall_

_Kendall-hey that was my line!_

_Me-wha_

_Kendall-fanboy and chum chum!_

_Me-whatever_

Katie's p.o.v.

Kendall had went into the operating room four whole hours ago, and I was scared. Scared for him, who was so weak today. scared for Logan, who had been pacing the room quickly for a hour and a half straight before James sat him down. Scared for Carlos,who only bought one corn dog from the hospital café. Scared for James, whose hair looked terrible and he didn't seem to care. Scared for Jo, who even at three A.M came to see her boyfriend. Scared for me, because I remembered what it was like when I lost mom.

"Kendall Knight party?" A nurse with a neon pink clipboard called

"Right here." Logan had run over to her and the rest of us were doing a fast walk,

"Is he alive?" I asked

"He made it through the surgery alright, but there were a few complications."

"I thought you said it would take two hours?" James questioned

'"As I said, there was complications."

"What were the complications?"

"He can't speak for three days."

"Three whole days?" I asked

"I suggest four to be sure."

"Can we see him?" Logan asked

"I'm sorry, but you can't until he wakes up from the anesthetic."

"What do you mean we can't see him?" James asked

"Exactly what I said, you can't see him. Now if you excuse me i have better ways to spend my time."

"Yeah right, now your gonna let me see my brother right this second,before you are moved onto the unemployment line!" Carlos said raising His voice.

"Why would some stupid teenage boys that are in a feisty little boy band scare me?"

"You take that back before I smack you silly!" James warned

"You can't hit me pretty boy,I'm a girl."

"Maybe, but they're not." James smirked pointing to me and Jo, and we both waved with fake smiles.

"Hi. Now I don't like it when someone calls my brothers stupid." I said asking my fist and putting it against my other hand to make a point

"Hi. Now I really don't like it when some stupid,old hag of a nurse hurts any of my family. You have five seconds to run."

"Like I'm gonna run from you girly."

"I gave you a warning." She said flipping her on her back and grabbing her clipboard. "Room 385 guys, lets go."

"Jo, I didn't think you would actually do that." Logan said amazed

"Hey, I hit 'em where it hurts."


	9. Arrest

**Ok I am continuing because I got four Pm saying i should continue**

** :) thanks guys**

_**Me-alright, can someone just say it this time?**_

_**Kendall-(writes) I'll do it!**_

_**Me- hey! Your still asleep from surgery, work with me here!**_

_**James- bigtimerushfangirl doesn't own big time rush, or me and my swagalicious hair.**_

_**Me-thank you James, now on to the story **_

Jo's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe I had done that to the nurse. I ASSAULTED HER! I hoped she didn't press charges or I was screwed. Even if she had it coming. I was the first one to walk into Kendall's room followed by everyone else. He was slowly stirring and we all stood around the bed.

"Hey guys." Kendall said with no problem

"Kendall you shouldn't be talking!" James yelled freaking out

"James, simmer down, that demented nurse probably just lied." Logan explained "Jo can I see her clip board?" I silently handed it to him still worried

"It says the surgery was a success, no complications, and just not to eat hot foods, or fresh fruits for 1-2 weeks." Logan said

"So she was lying?" Katie asked

"Yea, Jo I'm really glad you set her straight." Carlos smiled

"Jo?" James asked waving a hand in front of my spaced out eyes "helloooo?"

"I'm sorry James what?" I said shaking my head

"Um Jo you look alittle pale, you feeling alright?" Logan asked placing a hand on my shoulder

"What? Yeah I'm fine? Like why wouldn't I be fine? Fine as a ferry here!" I said shaking

"Whats wrong baby?" Kendall asked sitting up and sitting me down in the chair, forcing me to look into his beautiful green eyes that were still glazed from fever

"R-re-remember when I to-took you to the-the gym that time ke-Kendall?"

"What about it sweetie."

"An-and I fli-flipped you o-over easily?"

"I remember,"

"W-well, I sorta d-did it to a-a hearse."

"You mean nurse?" Logan asked

"I'm-I'm gonna need a he-hearse though if if she p-pressed charges."

"Look at me babe, you didn't leave my side this whole time,and I will do the same for you. That commitment and we will be committed to each other forever more, I won't leave you."

"I'm not leaving either." Carlos assured me putting his helmet on his head and tapping it twice

"Me two." James agreed

"Me three." Logan said

"I'm never gonna leave you Jo." I announced as the door opened after a quick knock to reveal three policemen and the nurse

"Jo Taylor,James Diamond,Carlos Garcia, you are all under arrest."


	10. Ups and downs

Ok I wanted to say something, there will be about, two, maybe there chapters left due to school starting and I Can only handle one story at a time depending but I will keep updating, plus this is a five part thing.

**me-alright, whose gonna kill me with the disclaimer this time**

**Darkness**

**Me-come on guys this ain't funny**

**me-well I don't own btr I guess**

_"I'm never gonna leave you Jo." Katie announced as the door opened after a quick knock to reveal three policemen and the nurse_

_"Jo Taylor,James Diamond,Carlos Garcia, you are all under arrest."_

Katie's p.o.v.

"Don't touch them." Kendall growled

"They are under arrest for harassment and assault of this nurse."

"She lied, she said i couldn't have visitors,couldn't talk,and that there were complications to my surgery, while the real information is right here on her clipboard."

"Let me see that." The officer said gruffly taking off his sunglasses and putting on reading ones instead "Ms. Adams, you will not have a job here anymore, and they may Press charges for harassment." She had tears in her eyes

"I have three kids! I need you to drop the charges!" She pleaded looking right at me.

"Will you drop our charges?" I asked

"Yes! Anything!"

"You will drop your charges and we will drop ours."

"Ok." She said as the cops still dragged her away

"YOU DID IT KATIE!" Jo yelled picking me up and hugging me tight "Katie is there anything I could do for you?"

"Um can you put me down?" I asked awkwardly, I didn't like being picked up

"Oh yea sorry." She said dusting me off


	11. Better

**Ok this may be the last chapter of the story! But there will be a teaser for part 2 here on the next 'chapter' than you guys so much for all the upbeat reviews, it really means alot! :)**

Logan's p.o.v.

"Come on Kendall, it's just a stupid wheelchair." Kendall got to go home today, and we decided that since his fever was still higher than it should be to put him in a wheelchair. Well he didn't like it,

"If it's so stupid, why do I have to use it?"

"Fine. How would Kendall knight like to be escorted out of the hospital and to 2J?" I sighed in defeat

"Can James help me walk?"

"'Course buddy." James answered for me as he helped him stand and started walking out the door.

"Yay."

LATER

Kendall was still bedridden and he hated it as much as the wheelchair.

"But logieeeeeeeeeeee, I feel fine."

"Kendall, nobody with a fever of 101 feels fine."

"I feel well enough to go to the studio."

"Save it buddy,your staying here if I have to duck tape you to this bed, under stood?"

"Yes."

"Kendall you know I want you to go, but you just can't."

"Logie I was in the hospital one night and they said I could go ."

"They said you could go 'home' and to take it easy, this is your home, not the studio."

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe if your fevers gone you can do about an hour of dancing and some vocals, you don't wanna Strain yourself."

"Fine." He sighed

"Thank you." I nodded as I hopped in the shower

"I'll be waiting for tomorrow."

The next morning

Kendall's p.o.v.

I felt better, like actually normal. I let Logan take my temperature,

"99.4 Kendall, I'm impressed."

"Does that mean,"

"Yes Kendall, you can go to the studio for a little while today."

"YES!"

"As long as you don't strain yourself." He added

"Ok." I answered throwing on some jeans and a tee shirt

"Breakfast Is waiting downstairs, if your hungry."

"I'm starving!"

"Well if your quick, I'll make some of my special omelets."

"What are we waiting for people?" I yelled running into Carlos's room shaking him awake and running down stairs before he killed me.

"KENDALL!"


	12. Part 2 teaser :)

Logan's pov.

I finished the dance to till' I forget you. I let my eyes shut for one second and I woke up on the couch, with the guys and Kelly looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong guys?" I tried to say but My voice sounded cold and raspy.

"Your sick." James answered obviously

"Guys I'm fine."

"No your not. " Carlos said

"Your burning up, and do I need to mention you sound like your an old man." Kendall reasoned.

"Loges we need to get you home, ok?" Carlos said In a tone that said he was going home one way or another.

"But,"

"No ifs,ands,or buts Logan. Your sick." Kelly stated

"I'm fine." I said as I felt my eyes droop.


End file.
